1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, more particularly to a lamp having a clamp capable of firmly grab an object, so as to securely fasten the lamp onto the object.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grill oven 10 is illustrated. As shown, the grill oven 10 comprises an oven body 11 and an oven stand 12. The opposite side walls of the oven body 11 comprises a motor 132 and a stick mount 133 disposed thereon for connecting one end of a grill stick 131 with the motor 132 and the other end of the grill stick 131 with the stick mount 133. The grill stick 131 can thus be rotated on the oven body 11 following the rotation of the motor 132. On the other hand, a shelf 121 is formed on the oven stand 12 adjacent the oven body 11, which may be used to place food (e.g. sheep meat or pork, not shown) or grill tools (e.g. fork or barbecue souse, not shown) that is required for barbecue.
Additionally, a lamp 14 may be disposed on the shelf 121. The lamp 14 comprises a lamp cover 141, a base 142, a light bulb 143 and a connection portion 144, wherein the lamp cover 141 and the connection portion 144 are connected with each other. The other end of the connection portion 144 is connected to the base 142, and the light bulb 143 is installed in the lamp cover 141, connecting with the connection portion 144. In addition, a power cord 145 is provided, which connects an outlet 147 on a wall 146 with the light bulb 143 through the base 142 and the connection portion 144. The light bulb 143 can thus receive electrical power from the outlet 147, thereby illuminating a light source. In this manner, one can employ the light of the lamp 14 to clearly see what is illuminated when using the grill oven 10 during night times or in dark spaces.
However, the lamp 14 as set forth above requires the outlet 147 being adjacent to the grill oven 10, so as to provide electrical power to the lamp 14 through the power cord 145. On the other hand, one also needs to watch out the possibility that the lamp 14 is fallen down, which largely reduces the enjoyment of cooking outside.